


The Best Things in Life

by MuffinBrain



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, a bit of relationship anxiety
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-29
Updated: 2017-05-29
Packaged: 2018-11-06 12:13:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11035968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MuffinBrain/pseuds/MuffinBrain
Summary: Relationship stuff is hard.  Like, trying to remember your partner's birthday when you can't even remember your own.  Angela struggles to find a last minute birthday gift for Fareeha.





	The Best Things in Life

The day was still very young at the Overwatch base in Gibraltar as Angela Ziegler enthusiastically typed research notes at her computer. The early morning tests on her newly developed nanomedical technology had gone quite well. She hummed softly to herself; quite pleased with her accomplishments in the past few weeks. Angela maximized her web browser, which now contained at least twenty tabs cluttering the top of it. She couldn't remember what half of them were for. Clicking through them, she realized most of the tabs were from links to funny videos or memes sent by Fareeha in the past few days. She couldn't help laughing at a few of them again before closing a tab.

Before she could finish her task of cleaning up her browser, a notification from her calendar popped up and caught her attention. She read the message.

_Shit, it was Fareeha's birthday today_!

The two had been dating officially for over a year now. She forgot Fareeha's birthday last year, which was easily excused since their relationship had only begun. Angela never even remembered her _own_ birthday until someone reminded her with a card or a happy birthday wish. To avoid forgetting in the future, she promptly created a notification on her calendar. That worked perfectly as far as remembering it. The only problem; she didn't get Fareeha anything. 

Angela wanted to kick herself for not checking the calendar earlier in the week. That would have given her time to get something for Fareeha. To avoid this issue in the future, she created another calendar notification a few days before today's date of the fifteenth. She clicked on the twelfth and typed a note “get your gf a damn present”. She smiled to herself, feeling smug. 

_Yes, you're a genius, Angela_. 

Her self praise lasted only a short time. She still didn't have a gift _today_.

She stood up from her comfy lab chair and walked over to her personal quarters adjacent to the lab room. Maybe she had something that would make an appropriate gift? She looked through her closet. A bunch of lab coats and sweaters, turtlenecks, some t-shirts. If only she had sex lingerie... _that_ could be a gift!

But she didn't have sexy lingerie.

_Note to self: consider buying sexy lingerie_. 

She looked through the top shelf of her closet. A half empty bottle of scotch? No. Dusty books? No. Angela kept searching but nothing she found made for a suitable birthday gift. Feeling defeated, she returned to the lab and plopped down on the comfy chair. She blew her bangs out of her eyes and huffed. 

Fareeha wasn't a materialistic woman and probably wouldn't get upset over the lack of a gift. Yet, she liked to get stuff. Angela would often buy her little souvenirs anytime she traveled somewhere to attend a conference with other researchers in her field. Fareeha's favorite was this ultra tacky key chain Angela bought in Las Vegas. It was a miniature slot machine that actually worked if you pulled on the tiny lever. She loves that thing.

Angela's chest tightened as she worried more about her giftless predicament. Fareeha is her first real relationship and she went most of her life without having anything like it. She's not used to having responsibilities to another on an emotional level. What if Fareeha gets really upset over this? She didn't want to hurt her on what should be a special day. She didn't want to hurt her on any day. 

Angela let out a few deep breaths. Things were much simpler when she kept everyone at arms length. Sometimes she even doubted why she entered a relationship at her age, considering she lacked any prior experience. Spending time with Fareeha always assuaged those doubts, though.

_I'm probably panicking over nothing_ , she thought to herself and took a few more deep breaths.

Angela heard the noise of her laboratory door swishing open and turned to see Fareeha walking in. They smiled at each other when their eyes locked.

“I thought I'd pay you a quick visit before I start my morning workout. Just a few minutes since you're busy,” Fareeha stated as she grabbed a nearby chair and dragged it close to sit by Angela. She wore dark track pants and a tight-fitted white Overwatch t-shirt. After taking a seat, she leaned over to kiss Angela, first on the cheek and then lips. 

They kissed for a brief moment before Angela remembered she had something to tell her.

“By the way, Fareeha, I want to wish you a Happy Birthday. See, I told you I'd remember this year.”

“You did,” Fareeha beamed at her. “I'm proud of you.” Her expression suddenly changed to a frown, ”Though, this means I lost a bet with Hana and Lúcio. I bet them you would forget _again_.”

“To be fair, Hana knew I added a reminder to my calendar.”

Fareeha smiled again, “I could use that as a loophole to get out of paying her. Lúcio too if he knew.”

Angela reached over and kissed Fareeha again. “I should be mad at you for having so little faith in me but...I also didn't get you anything. I did add another note to my calendar three days before your birthday so I'll have time to get you something next year.” Angela pulled up the calendar app on her computer and showed her the note. 

Fareeha chuckled, “I'm just happy you still think we'll be together next year.”

“You don't find that presumptuous of me then?”

“No,” Fareeha leaned in and kissed her again. “Hmmm...I do hope I'm now forever absolved from having to get you a gift on your birthday. I never know what you want or would need.”

“You definitely don't need to buy me anything considering I forget my own birthdays,” Angela gave her a reassuring smile.

“I'll take you out to dinner, at least.”

_Dinner? Why didn't I think of that_? The thought suddenly hit Angela that she could offer to take Fareeha out to dinner for her birthday present! 

“I was going to offer the same to you. Dinner for your birthday tonight?”

Fareeha shot her a lopsided smile, “Sure, but I can't believe you just stole my idea for a gift. Really, Angela?”

Angela laughed, “Oh please, you're hardly the first person to ever buy dinner for a loved one on a special occasion.”

Wait. Whoops. Did she just drop the 'L' word? Hopefully Fareeha missed it. 

“A 'loved one' huh?” Fareeha smirked ever so smugly. She didn't miss it. Of course not. Her mind was sharp as a blade and nothing usually got past her.

“It was a turn of phrase.”

“Or a Freudian slip?” Fareeha teased, still smiling at her. Angela could now make out the faint color of a blush forming on her girlfriend's cheeks. She looked adorable flustered. Angela felt her own face heating up to match.

Did she love Fareeha? That may explain the emotional mess she sometimes found herself in when it came to the woman. If she did, should she tell her? Did she feel the same way? Would now be a good time to tell her about these feelings? Why were relationships so scary? Angela never feared jumping into the unknown before; at least when it came to her research and career. The stakes were different here and involved another person's heart. A person she cared for deeply. Loved.

In a split-second, Angela decided to go with it; uncharacteristically impulsive of her. She leaned in close to Fareeha's ear and whispered,

“Fine. I love you, Now, stop distracting me so I can get back to work.”

Fareeha pulled her head away until their eyes found each other. She gave Angela that beautiful smile of hers with a row of bright teeth showing from under full lips. Her eyes glistened and looked so _happy_. Just seeing her like this...Angela knew she did the right thing.

Fareeha leaned towards her and kissed her but more passionately this time. The kiss was short and when it ended, Fareeha was the first to speak,

“I knew it.” She whispered as they continued gazing at each other for a few seconds. Fareeha broke the eye contact when she hopped up out of her chair. “I'll let you get back to work, Angela.” She bounded towards the exit door but stopped suddenly after a few strides. 

“Wait, I almost forgot...” Fareeha returned to sit at Angela's side by her work computer. Angela felt hands cup her cheek and guide her eyes towards her lover's. 

“I love you too,” Fareeha smiled before kissing her again. She then left the laboratory and Angela alone with her work and her thoughts. It would be difficult to concentrate on her experiments for the remainder of the day.

* * *

_A few hours later..._

“What did you get my daughter for her birthday? You know, she hasn't stopped smiling all day,” Ana asked Angela when the two ran into each other in the break room near the laboratory. 

“I um, didn't get her anything.” It was incredibly embarrassing telling your girlfriend's mom you failed to procure a proper gift in time for her birthday....worse, when her mom is Ana.

“I just realized her birthday was today and I didn't have time to get her a present. I'm taking her out to dinner later.”

Ana seemed wholly unconvinced Angela told her the full story, “What, did you promise to take her to her favorite restaurant? That will be hard. It's in Cairo.”

“No. Just a local one.”

“I give up. She won't tell me what you got her either. That means I probably don't want to know.” Ana picked up her cup of tea from the counter and left the room.

Fareeha was so happy today because of her. That was something she could definitely get used to.


End file.
